RecalTale
by luigi207
Summary: Frisk reset the timeline, but this time things went wrong, the timeline was rearranged and even Frisk lost her memories. Of coarse, having messed up the timeline, it created a second anomaly.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." Frisk said, she didn't remember much of anything... just that she fell.

"Where am I?" She thought out loud. She looked around, she appeared to be in some sort of abandoned civilization underground. She landed on a patch of fallen leaves. Looking up, she saw an orange sky, the tree's leaves above were changing colors, indicating it's ironically fall. Frisk wanted to laugh, but was in too much pain. Sense the pain wouldn't ease up, she decided to stay a while and take a nap, maybe it would help.

Too bad she couldn't fall asleep, so she got up anyways. She walked down a path, and turned into a doorway leading to a descent-sized room. In this room there were two staircases leading up to another doorway, between there was a bed of golden flowers, and a... boy... tending to them.

"Help, please..." Frisk pleaded to the boy, who quickly turned around and went wide-eyed at the sight of the injured human. It was at this point frisk passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

* * *

"Agh... my head..." Frisk woke up in a strange place... They were in a bed... looking around everything seemed rather dull and gray. They turned their head to the side and saw a dusty picture... in the picture was the boy from before... although looking at it now he kinda looked like a bipedal goat-looking creature, and next to him was a girl, whom surprisingly looked a lot like themselves. Other than her headache, she realized most of her pain had faded away, along with any bruises.

Since she had the time, she once again tried to remember how she got here, suddenly pictures started flashing through her head, one of two skeletal brothers, another of a family of three goat-creatures, a third appeared, blurry and distant, but there. She saw a child, much like herself, although her face wasn't visible, but it was obvious she was sad. Frisk had to stop at this moment, her headache suddenly got much worse.

She noticed some stuff on the floor by the bed, it was a purple scarf and a cup of coffee. By the stuff was a note that read _"Sorry I can't help you out any further... Chara would probably be mad if I did, although I can give you this scarf, it's gonna get cold real quick. I do know somebody who might be willing to help you. He's a skeleton in Snowdin named Sans, he might be hesitant at first though. -Asriel"_

"Is this that goat kid?" Frisk thought out loud. She got up and grabbed the purple scarf and put it on, then took the cup of coffee and chugged it rather quickly, it having been cold from sitting there for a while. She left the room and immediately noticed something. The entire house was a bland gray color except for the basement staircase, which was a dark shade of purple. She decided there probably wasn't anything worth while lying around, so she left the house. Immediately she got a sense of deja vu, and her instincts told her to go back in and go through the basement, so she did.

As soon as she got into the basement she felt a cold breeze. ' _Thankfully i got this scarf'_ she thought. The basement wasn't much, just a long hallway, and at the end there was a door. She opened the door with little hesitation, although on the other side there was snow... a lot of snow. Thankfully it wasn't snowing, that'd be an issue. She continued on, and after a while ran into a bridge. There wasn't anything special about this bridge, it just made a path over a small gab between her and the next area of land, she just felt like she shouldn't cross it, so she stood there.

She didn't know how long she stood there waiting, just looking around before something happened. "Hey, if I were you, I'd get moving, you never know when you'd run out of time." A voice said behind her. She quickly spun around to see who said it, but nobody was there, so she crossed the bridge and moved along rather quickly. She felt intimidated the way he said 'you never know when you'd run out of time' just scared her.

She kept moving on, it was eerily silent. After a few minutes of walking through the snow, she started to hear something, it was quiet, it sounded like people talking, laughing, and having fun. She followed the noise, and not after long she ran into another bridge, this one much longer than the other. On the other side she saw a couple figures standing there, although she couldn't quite make out who they were. She crossed the bridge to the point where she could hear and see them, they were two skeletons, one short, rather chubby, and wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts and pink slippers. The other was sitting down, but seemed rather tall and wore an orange turtle neck, black pants and orange shoes.

"papyrus, it's time for us to go, you've been sitting here for hours, why?" the standing skeleton said. "BECAUSE SANS, I HAVE A FEELING THAT I WILL MAKE A FRIEND HERE. I MAY SOUND CRAZY BUT I WANT TO STAY HERE UNTIL I MAKE A FRIEND" the sitting skeleton said, he seemed energetic.

"Hey, do either of you know where Snowdin is?" Frisk asked, catching the two skeletons off-guard. They stared at her in shock before the short one called Sans asked "Kid... are you a human?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, why?" Frisk asked Sans. Frisk couldn't help but notice a figure standing behind the two skeleton brothers. The figure was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a single bright green stripe over the left shoulder, jet black jeans, black shoes with green designs and green shoelaces, and a chain necklace holding an amulet with a green gem between two wings that makes contact above the gem to attach it to the chain.

"because, it's not safe for humans down here, the only other human here is in the capital under the protection of the king, queen, and prince, she can't even leave without somebody watching over her. it's usually the royal guards job but the prince usually leads her up to waterfall or to snowdin where i spend most of my time." Sans said.

"So there is only one other human in the underground, and they are at this 'capital'?" Frisk asked, seeing as there was a human right behind Sans.

"yes, why?" Sans responded. "Because, who is that?" Frisk asked, pointing to the figure, who face-palmed at the action.

"WHO IS WHO?" Papyrus asked, joining the conversation. "That person right _there_." Frisk said, still pointing at the figure who had started laughing.

"ok, kid... are you alright? there is nobody there... and by the looks of things you're drinking frozen coffee..." Sans pointed at the mug in Frisk's hand, which she had completely forgot about. At this point the figure was on it's knees, crying and laughing in a hysterical fit of madness. Sans pulled his brother up to his feet and whispered something to him, to which he nodded.

"HUMAN, WE CANNOT HELP YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY TO SNOWDIN, BUT ONCE YOU REACH THERE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MEET PAPYRUS, AND BECOME HIS BESTEST FRIEND!" Papyrus said in third-person, to which Sans chuckled. The two of them turned around and walked, seemingly through the still kneeling figure. As frisk walked off the bridge and up to the figure she realized he was male with black hair and a few scars on his arms, he looked like he was in his mid to late teens, maybe 17, not to far from her age, maybe he was a friend of hers? her memory was still blurry.

"Man, Frisk... you really shouldn't tell others about your imaginary friends! It makes people think you're insane..." he said, and after a few moments of silence continued; "Just wasting time in snowdin with a few skeletons are you? C'mon, Frisk, you know how much time is worth..." he looked up and his sclera went black. She backed away quickly, stumbling in her steps and falling off the cliff and below. Everything went black, but she heard a voice. "You cannot give up yet... stay determined!" and with that, she woke up... she looked around expecting to see trees and snow, but only found pillars and cave walls. It took her a while to register where she was, but she finally realized she was back where she started. _'Did i time travel?'_ , _'Did I die?'_ , _'Is this a bad dream?'_ are only a few of the thoughts rushing through her head. She decided to get up and make her way back to where that goat boy named Asriel was before, but unlike what she was expecting, he was there again. Immediately assuming she managed to time-travel, she played along. "Hello?" she said, peering into the room where the boy was tending an array of golden flowers. The boy turned around at first confused, but when his eyes fell on the human before him he became quickly shocked. "Golly, golly, golly, golly... uhm... Howdy! My name's Asriel... Asriel Dreemurr. What's your's?" He asked holding out his hand. At first he seemed flustered that he was the first monster the human saw, but quickly acted.

She took his hand and shook it. "My name's Frisk! Where am I?" she said, looking around still trying to process how she ended up back here.

"Hehe... Frisk, huh? You know frisk means to skip or leap playfully, and is a synonym to frolic?" He said, trying to act smart.

"Yeah... my parents weren't the best people... at creating names, I mean..." She said, trying to reduce how awkward it was to be shaking hands with a humanoid bipedal goat monster named Asriel.

"So, Frisk, you know at first sight, you looked like my best friend!" He said placing his hands behind his back and smiling playfully.

"Really? Who is you're best friend?" Frisk asked. Asriel looked around before inching closer and whispering, "Her name is Chara! She's a human, like you. She was the only human to fall down here up until now. Come on! You look hungry, I'm pretty sure we can find some food around here!" He grabbed her hand and led her up the staircase and into the ruins.

They ran through a room with a few pressure plates on the floor and a lever on the wall. "What was that?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, the puzzles? They used to be everywhere down here, but ever since mom and dad moved to new home they were all deactivated." he said, running through several more rooms before stopping and resting against a pillar at the end of an empty hall.

"You never answered my question, uh... Asriel." Frisk stated sitting down next to Asriel.

"Oh golly... what was you're question again?" Asriel asked.

"I asked where I was, my memory is blurry, I can't remember anything before getting here." Frisk said, causing Asriel to look puzzled, but answered anyways.

"This is the Underground, we are currently in the ruins, also known as 'Home'... king dad isn't very good at naming things... but this place is under a mountain, and we are all stuck down here with a magic barrier that humans should be able to help break! Just on the other end of the ruins is Snowdin, then there's Waterfall, Hotland, then New Home!" Asriel said.

"Let me guess, Snowdin is cold, Waterfall is wet, Hotland is hot, and New Home is where you live?" Frisk asked, to which Asriel nodded. "Yeah! King dad isn't good with names, but the names he makes are pretty much self-explanatory... although I thought of Snowdin, it's a pun because it always snows there!" he threw his hands into the air and a few specs of white fur started falling through the air like snowflakes.

"Did you mean to do that?" Frisk asked him, to which he shook his head.

"It's why having fur is annoying, you'll start shedding thick layers of fur out of nowhere... at least it helps with warmth."He mentioned, to which Frisk shrugged. They got up and started making their way into the next area, before Asriel stopped Frisk to say something. "Okay, there are a few monsters up ahead that aren't very friendly towards humans... but don't worry! I'm here to protect you!" He said, taking a pose, to which Frisk giggled and the moved on.

* * *

 **IN SNOWDIN**

Sans woke up and looked around _'i must've fallen asleep again'_ he thought to himself. He went downstairs and sat on the couch. He reached over to the stand where he was reading a joke book, he opened the book to the bookmark and began reading, but he thought to himself _'i've heard all of these before'_ he usually goes through a few joke books a day, but they were supposed to be entirely original, where would he have heard jokes as bad as these before? He put the book back down and lied down on the couch fumbling around trying to find the TV remote. He searched and searched before he found it behind the couch, as usual.

He turned on the TV and it was a news team reporting about a resort being set up between Hotland and New Home. "Didn't they build that thing yesterday?" Sans asked nobody in particular. It was at this time Papyrus came down the stairs sat down on the edge of the sofa. "SANS, TODAY IS GOING TO BE THE DAY I FINALLY MAKE SOME FRIENDS!" Papyrus said proudly.

"You said that yesterday bro." Sans told him, to which Papyrus looked confused. "DID I? I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER IF I MADE ANY FRIENDS." Papyrus said.

Sans looked at him funny, then turned back to the TV, it was playing a commercial about house phones. "That's because you didn't make any friends, you just thought you would." Sans told his brother, whom sighed.

"ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS... OF COARSE, AT LEAST I STILL HAVE A BROTHER!" Papyrus said, tightly squeezing his small skeleton brother. "OF COARSE, PAPYRUS WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT SO EASILY, I WILL MAKE A FRIEND TODAY, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, I WILL WAIT AT THE BRIDGE ALL DAY IF NECESSARY!" Papyrus said, standing up.

"Isn't that what you did yesterday?" Sans asked.

"OF COARSE NOT, PAPYRUS DOES NOT USE CHEAP TACTICS SUCH AS USING THE SAME TECHNIQUE EVERY DAY, YESTERDAY I WAS IN THE TREE, REMEMBER?" Papyrus told Sans.

At this point, Sans was lost, did Papyrus completely forget about yesterday, or... _'oh no'_ Sans thought, quickly saying bye to his brother and rushing behind the house into the workshop. In here he rummaged through a few messy drawers to find notes on a theory. 'The reset theory' which stated that if certain requirements are met by an anomaly then time will rewind itself, and only those familiar with the anomaly will remember through the resets. The question is, what was the anomaly, and why did it reset?

* * *

 **HOME**

After complimenting and talking to a few monsters, the duo made it to the end of the ruins in no time.

"Why were you flirting with the froggit?" Asriel asked Frisk as they were walking up to the house.

"I wasn't I was just complimenting it so it would feel bad for fighting us." Frisk stated.

"Oh... so you _weren't_ flirting?" Asriel asked one last time.

"For the umpteenth time, no Asriel, i was not flirting." Frisk said annoyed. They walked into the house and Asriel flung his arms apart to behold the bland-looking house, although as he did so he got some loose fur in Frisk's face.

"Asriel! The fur is supposed to be on _you_ not me!" Frisk pointed out. Asriel looked at Frisk apologetically before panicking a bit.

"Oh golly... I'm so sorry Frisk, you know how it is, right?" Asriel said.

"I get it Asriel, just... don't fling your arms around so fast and you might not fling fur everywhere." Frisk said, to which Asriel nodded.

Asriel lead Frisk to the bedroom where she lied down and fell asleep, when she woke up she smelled something delicious. She looked around the room expecting a cup of coffee on the floor like last time, but there was nothing there. Although on the other side of the room that figure was there again. "Wow Frisk... you seem happy... _**have a nice trip?** "_


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk quickly yelped in panic, to which the figure teased, "Come on now, you wouldn't want to worry Asriel, would you?" By then Asriel was already on his way to the room. He burst through the door and turned the lights on, causing Frisk to recoil from the light, but once her eyes adjusted, the figure was gone.

"What is it, Frisk?" Asriel asked, to which Frisk replied, "Oh, it was nothing."

Asriel wasn't convinced. "Really?" He said, "Because it's a lot of nothing that has you pretty intent on staring that wall down." It was only then that Frisk realized they were still staring at where the figure was a few moments ago. "I just... thought i saw something." Frisk said, to which was mostly true.

"Okay then. By the way, do you like hot chocolate, coffee, or tea?" Asriel asked. "Coffee sounds good." Frisk said, yawning. Asriel led Frisk out and into the kitchen where he had prepared a piece of butterscotch pie, a cup of coffee, a pot of tea, and a cup of hot chocolate. "I didn't know what you wanted, also I tried to make you some pie, it's not my mom's recipe because i couldn't find any cinnamon, but I think it's still pretty good." Asriel said.

Frisk went over, took the cup of coffee and the pie and returned to where she saw a seat in the previous room. She sat down and realized just how big the chair was, after a few seconds Asriel came in with a cup of tea and his own piece of pie and sat next to her. It was only then that she realized the heart locket around his neck. "Hey, nice locket." she complimented, to which Asriel replied, "Thanks, I like you're necklace too."

Frisk looked down and surely enough, she was wearing a necklace. She didn't now it was there, but the weirdest thing was that it was the same necklace that the figure wore except the gem in it was purple. She instinctively was about to take it off but something in her prevented her from doing so.

"You said that this 'Chara' was the only other human in the underground?" Frisk asked. "Yeah, why?" Asriel responded. Frisk waited and thought a bit before saying "Because, who I thought I saw, was another human... they wore this same necklace, and wore black and green."

Asriel thought a second before responding by saying "I haven't seen anybody like that, but if anybody _has_ it would be the royal scientist, W.D. Gaster."

Hearing this worried Frisk, a world of monsters would definitely be interested in humanity, and that thought made Frisk fear the royal scientist. "Actually, hey... do you... uh... have any magic?" Asriel asked, which made Frisk confused. "No, why would you think i did?" Frisk asked, to which Asriel casually responded "Because Chara has magic..."

As soon as Asriel said that Frisk got a chill down their spine. The fireplace, which was previously lit, went out and a crow was spotted sitting on it. Asriel smirked and watched intently as the crow took off from the fireplace and swirled around in a circle leaving a thick black smog behind it, after a few spins it disappeared into a column of the black smoke and out stepped a girl, about 17 years old, had a heart locket on and wore a green shirt with a single yellow stripe, as well as brown jeans. She appeared to have blush on her face and blood-red eyes as well as a rather sinister smile. "Greetings" she said.

"Howdy, Chara!" Asriel said, "We were just talking about you!"

Chara responded, "I know, I _am_ the demon that comes when you call her name."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're _not_ a demon, you're my best friend!" Asriel argued, to which Chara just shrugged. "Hey, Chara, can you take all of us to Snowdin?" Asriel asked, to which Chara nodded and held out both of their hands. Frisk grabbed Chara's left hand and Asriel grabbed Chara's right. Within the blink of an eye they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

 **IN SNOWDIN**

"Hey, paps... i'm sorry you didn't make any friends... maybe next time." Sans tried to encourage his brother.

"Nyeh..." Papyrus got up and walked back towards Snowdin, leaving Sans to think about his current situation.

It wasn't long before Sans spotted a crow sitting on the post holding up the bridge. "Ugh, what do you want, brat?"

The crow took off and turned into Chara, Asriel, and Frisk in a puff of smoke. "I'm not a brat... brats are kids, and I'm an adult." Chara walked up to Sans and flicked him in the skull before turning into a crow and taking off again. "Ya better go, you _demon."_

"She's not a demon, she's just misunderstood!" Frisk said, to which Asriel nodded.

Sans heard Frisk's voice and immediately recognized it. "Hey, have I heard you somewhere before?"

"No, I just got here two days ago." Frisk said, to which Asriel replied "No Frisk, you got here yesterday, remember?"

"Oh... right... hard to tell time without the sun." Frisk corrected herself. This mistake did not go unnoticed by Sans. Two days ago was when he remembers seeing Frisk, then everything seemed to start over. Was it only him? Did other people also get this deja-vu feeling? "Frisk, what's the sun?"Asriel asked. _'Well that just killed my suspenseful moment'_ Sans thought.

"The sun? It's a big ball of fire in the sky on the surface!" Frisk exclaimed. "A big ball of fire? Like this?" Asriel responded, creating a rather large fireball in his hand.

"Whoa, watch it fluff-ball, flammables in the near vicinity!" Sans sputtered, backing away from Asriel and the fire.

"Flame-whatsits in the whosits?" Asriel asked. "He means stop with the fire." Frisk simplified it for him, to which Asriel just sighed and let the fireball burn out.

"How about you kids come back to my place? Papyrus can fix you up some... food, I think." Sans offered to which Frisk accepted but Asriel hesitated. "What's wrong Asriel?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, nothing... it's just Papyrus and cooking are two words you don't really want to hear in the same sentence." Asriel said, chuckling.

"Why?" Frisk asked. "Let's just say, him lacking taste buds doesn't bode well for the rest of you." Sans answered.

The three of them walked to Snowdin... or at least Frisk and Asriel did.


	4. Rewriting

I'll make this short and sweet; previously i hadn't fully designed my arc of the story before starting to write, so where it is headed is going into a dead end. I am going to be rewriting this story, and it is going to be AMAZING [hopefully] and i will stop being lazy and actually TRY to write more often... i think.


End file.
